El arrepentimiento del rey de los goblins
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: El rey de los goblins estaba sufriendo. Jareth se arrepiente de no haber confesado sus sentimientos a Sarah, pero aun no es tarde para remediarlo. Si encuentra el valor para hacerlo.


El rey de los goblins estaba sufriendo.

Jareth no era una persona que soliera arrepentirse de sus actos. Al fin y al cabo el era el todopoderoso rey de los goblins, el señor del laberinto y tenia extraordinarios poderes. Era temido por todos y en su laberinto él podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Y nadie se atrevía a contradecirle.

Al menos así había sido siempre hasta la llegada de aquella chica. Y eso que, por una vez, no había actuado por puro egoísmo. Sarah le había pedido que se llevara al niño, había dicho las palabras. Pero la caprichosa niña se había arrepentido y le había exigido que le devolviera a su hermano (¡exigirle algo a él!) a pesar de que Jareth se había encariñado mucho con Toby. Era un niño adorable (no como la mayoría de los niños a esa edad, que son un puñado de mocos y babas insufribles) y había pensado incluso que con el tiempo podría llegar a heredar su reino.

Y le chica le había desafiado, se había adentrado en su laberinto, había llegado hasta su castillo, le había humillado y, lo que era peor, le había rechazado. Jareth le había ofrecido hacer sus sueños realidad, le había ofrecido su corazón y un trono a su lado, pero Sarah ni siquiera le había mirado. Había cogido a su hermano y se había ido. Y él se había quedado más solo de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás.

Jareth se recostó en su trono. Los goblins que solían juagar en los salones del castillo ya no estaban, todos huían del mal humor del rey, que era terrible, y de algo mucho peor que jamás habían visto en él. Tristeza. Jareth estaba triste, tenía el corazón roto y solo con verle, todos sus súbditos se contagiaban de su tristeza. Todos los despreocupados y alegres goblins, que vivían su vida sin penas ni dolor, sentían como su corazón se encogía ante la mirada ausente y sin vida de su rey. Sus ojos bicolor estaban apagados. Ya no cantaba, ya no bailaba, ya no vestía sus estrafalarios trajes ya no salía a divertirse atormentando a los habitantes del laberinto. Solo se sentaba en su trono con la vista perdida y, de vez en cuando, suspiraba.

Podría llegar a aceptar que Sarah le hubiera rechazado. Él ya había asimilado hacía mucho tiempo que las personas son crueles, te fallan, se ríen de ti, te usan para conseguir lo que quieren y se olvidan de que existes. Al fin y al cabo, él era sí. Oh sí, con esfuerzo podría llegar, si no a olvidarse de ella, a encerrarla en algún lugar de su mente de donde no pudiera salir. La vida le había enseñado a hacerlo.

El problema era que no solo el desprecio de Sarah le afectaba. Lo que más le atormentaba era el arrepentimiento. No por haberse llevado a Toby (¡si era Sarah la que había empezado todo!) ni por haber tratado de hacer que Sarah se perdiera en él laberinto (¡Que él era el rey de los goblins! ¡Tenía una reputación que mantener! Y además, esperaba que si la chica se quedaba allí acabaría olvidando a su familia y su mundo y aceptaría ser su reina…)

De lo que Jareth se arrepentía era de no haberle confesado lo que sentía. Bueno, lo había hecho. _Solo témeme, _habían sido sus últimas palabras _ámame, haz lo que digo y yo seré tu esclavo._ Pero no había sido ni la situación ni las palabras adecuadas. Y menos después de haber hecho que Sarah recorriera el laberinto y tuviera que sortear todas sus trampas. Seguramente ella ni siquiera había comprendido la profundidad de sus palabras. Debería haberle dicho que la amaba tanto que dolía, que había trastornado su mundo por completo, que se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio cuando era solo una niña disfrazada de princesa que leía en el parque y soñaba con que lo que decía su libro era cierto. Se había quedado prendado de la luz de sus ojos y ya no sabía vivir sin ella. La había observado durante años, la había visto crecer para volverse cada vez más hermosa y había soñado innumerables veces con sacarla de su aburrida vida y darle todo cuanto deseaba. Poder decirle que apagaría el sol y bajaría las estrella solo por verla feliz. Que cambiaria toda su magia por un beso suyo.

Pero no lo había hecho. Porque era un idiota, esa era la única explicación. Un idiota egoísta e infantil que no sabía cómo tratar a la gente. Y en su intento por hacerla feliz lo había estropeado todo.

Ahora Jareth se arrepentía de no haber tenido valor y no haberle hablado con el corazón.

Un día, el rey de los goblins se levanto de su trono y no había dolor en sus ojos, si no determinación. No podía seguir lamentándose durante el resto de su existencia. Si no había sabido expresar sus sentimientos aquella vez, lo haría ahora.

Los goblins vieron a su rey más animados y suspiraron aliviados pensando que todo había pasado. Pero para su sorpresa, Jareth se encerró en sus aposentos con una pluma, tinta y mucho papel y ordenó no ser molestado.

Jareth se sentó en su elegante mesa, con la larga y estilizada pluma purpura en una mano y un pergamino en blanco delante de él. Suspiro profundamente, por un lado estaba impaciente porque todas las palabras que no había dicho en su momento se amontonaban en su interior queriendo salir, pero por otro lado no sabía qué hacer. Nunca se le había dado bien expresar sus sentimientos. Salvo cuando cantaba, pero no creía ser capaz de presentarse en casa de Sarah y empezar a cantar baladas de amor. Y seguramente ella no le dejaría terminar. Al menos no tendría que estar presente cuando leyera la carta.

El rey de los goblins reunió sus fuerzas y comenzó:

_Querida Sarah:_

Jareth arrugó el pergamino hasta hacerlo una bola y lo arrojo por encima de su hombro, tras lo cual se convirtió en una paloma blanca que comenzó a volar por la habitación.

_Querida Sarah…_ ¡No le estaba escribiendo una carta a su abuela, era una declaración de amor! Cogió otro pergamino y volvió a empezar:

_Sarah, nadie ha hecho nunca lo que has hecho tu. No solo me desafiaste, cruzaste mi laberinto y escapaste de mis hechizos, sino que también rechazaste mi regalo. Rechazaste mi corazón. Pero aun puedes enmendar tu error, aun puedes volver y acceder a ser mi esposa y reina de los goblins por siempre…_

La carta sin acabar fue convertida en una bolas que también se trasformo en una paloma que fue a reunirse con su compañera.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba volviendo a cometer el mismo error, exigía el amor de Sarah sin preocuparse de sus sentimientos y sin expresar lo que sentía. Aunque no fuera fácil, tenía que esforzarse en ser más dulce y cariñoso. Volvió a intentarlo:

_Amada Sarah, sé que no querrás hablar con migo después de todo lo que te hice, pero si sirve de algo, te pido disculpas humildemente. Actué así porque te amo y en mi corazón solo hay lugar para ti. Te adoro con pasión y si tu quisieras yo sería tu amante más tierno y tu más fiel sirviente…_

Una tercera paloma revoloteó hasta la estantería vacía donde reposaban las demás.

Aquello era estúpido, él no era así y Sarah lo sabía. La amaba, desde luego, pero él no era un romántico empedernido con sobredosis de azúcar y tenía que ser sincero en su carta.

_Queridísima Sarah, no sé cómo decir lo que tengo que decirte, pero hace tiempo que quiero decirte lo que debería haberte dicho en un principio y nunca dije…_

Varias horas después, Jareth estaba desesperado y su habitación llena de palomas. Cuando el ruido comenzó a ser insoportable, chasqueó los dedos y los pájaros se convirtieron en burbujas que explotaron en silencio.

Solo le quedaba un último trozo de pergamino. Y tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que sonar tierno pero sin exagerar, sincero pero cortes, enamorado pero no desesperado. Por una vez tenía que escribir como cantaba: con el corazón. Mojo su pluma, que estaba en un pésimo estado debido a que no había dejado de estrujarla mientras pensaba, y comenzó a escribir:

_Sarah, te amo. Debería_ _habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero te lo digo ahora_. _Y si tú me amas también, solo dilo e iré a ti. No te pido que seas mi reina, no te pido que me temas ni me obedezcas, solo te pido que me digas si sientes lo mismo. Y esperare tu respuesta el tiempo que haga falta porque yo te amare para siempre. _

_Tuyo hasta que el mundo se venga abajo._

_Jareth._

El rey de los goblins releyó la carta. Era lo mejor que había escrito. Era lo que sentía.

Sostuvo la carta con amabas manos a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Y luego la rompió en pedazos.

No tenía valor para hacerlo.

Arrepentirse por no haber confesado su amor era un dolor terrible. Pero el rechazó de Sarah sería aun peor. Lo único bueno de no haberse declarado era que siempre tendría la posibilidad de pensar "_quizás hubiera dicho que si"._

_..._

Sarah metió un par de libros más en la caja. Tras salir del laberinto y haber hecho frente a todos los peligros, sintió que ya no era una niña y que había llegado el momento de crecer. Y aunque dolía, había empezado a hacerlo.

Gran parte de sus muñecos se los había regalado a Toby. Los que sus padres habían visto demasiado viejos o rotos los había tirado. Sus disfraces se los había regalado a una prima suya algunos años menor que ella. Muchas cosas habían acabado en el desván. Y ahora tocaba el turno de lo más difícil: los libros. Se había resistido mucho a deshacerse de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, los libros no tenían edad y uno nunca era demasiado mayor para disfrutar de la lectura de _El mago de Oz _o _Blancanieves, _pero tenía que hacer espació, así que se rindió y decidió bajar al desván los que fueran más infantiles o estuvieran en peor estado.

Y entonces encontró el libro de tapas rojas. _Labyrinth, _ponía en la portada. Había sido su libro favorito, se enamoró de él desde la primera vez que lo leyó. Cuantas veces había recitado sus versos, cuantas veces había releído sus escenas favoritas, cuantas veces había soñado con recorrer el laberinto…

Pero también era el libro que lo había iniciado todo. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Bueno porque si no se hubiera adentrado en el laberinto nunca habría conocido a sus amigos y nunca se habría encontrado a sí misma. Pero era malo porque allí había conocido a Jareth. Cuando lo leyó por primera vez se enamoró por completo del rey de los goblins. Ya se había enamorado antes de personajes de sus libros, pero nunca hasta tal punto.

Y entonces le conoció. Y no era como ella esperaba. Le había hecho daño, se había llevado a su hermano, había hecho trampas en el laberinto, alguna vez incluso había puesto en peligro su vida. Seguía amándole, no podía evitarlo. Pero ahora el sentimiento dolía…

Se sentó en la cama y ojeo el libro. Fue pasando las páginas hasta llegar a su parte favorita, en el final:

_A través de peligros sin nombres y obstáculos innumerables, he luchado por mi camino hasta aquí, hasta el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins. Mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya y mi reino más grande._

_Tú no tienes poder sobre mí._

Pero Sarah observó extrañada que el libro no acababa ahí. Ahora había un nuevo capítulo que no estaba allí cuando leyó el libro por última vez. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Sarah comenzó a leer:

_El rey de los goblins estaba sufriendo._

* * *

><p><em>Labyrinth es una película preciosa. El otro día la volví a ver en casa de una amiga y supe que tenía que escribir esta historia. A pesar de que tiene muchos años y los efectos especiales ahora nos parecen muy falsos, es una historia fantástica y una de las mejores metáforas sobre el paso de la infancia a la madurez que he visto jamás.<em>

_Y me encantan Sarah y Jareth. Creó que si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera y él hubiera sido menos idiota, habrían acabado juntos. Al fin y al cabo, Jareth lo hizo todo por amor, aunque lo hiciera mal._

_Las últimas palabras que Jareth le dijo a Sara en el laberinto y el fragmento del libro los saque de la película. Además, la despedida de la última carta "Hasta que el mundo se venga abajo" es el título de la canción que Jareth canta cuando duerme a Sarah._

_By Sally._


End file.
